Kirk's Other Lesson
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: Elaan of Troyius would not take lessons from Captain Kirk that were very much needed for diplomacy between two planets. Being a brat, she fought him at every turn. That is until she bit him. WARNING: Disciplinary spanking of an adult acting like a child. This is a short one-shot of 'what should have happened' in this episode, but sadly did not.


**I am still working on my other stories, but work has gotten the best of me lately. Also, any one-shot has been written and re-written for a while now even though it is short.**

 **WARNING: There is always going to be some form of discipline in my stories. There will be times of talk of spanking or actual spanking.**

 **This is a** **short** **one-shot of what I would have liked to have happened in this episode. It has been playing around in my mind for years.**

 *****I own NOTHING but the 'what happened next' or what I think should have happened.**

 *****Dialogue from the episode** _ **Elaan of Troyius**_ **will be in italics.**

 **Kirk's Other Lesson**

 **###While transporting an arrogant, demanding princess for a political marriage, Captain Kirk must cope both with her biochemical ability to force him to love her and sabotage on his ship. - From imbd . com**

During his attempt to give lessons in diplomacy and etiquette, Captain Kirk is bitten by the brat, Elaan. Then the Captain soon finds himself talking to Elaan through a closed door.

 _ **"You are warned, Captain, never to touch me again!"**_

"*When* _ **I touch you again, Your Glory, it'll be to administer an ancient Earth custom called a spanking, a form of punishment administered to spoiled brats!"**_

Rubbing his wrist, the Captain decided he had enough of Elaan's foolishness. The bite was the last straw. It was time to take action.

"Computer, door override 54763." The Captain stepped in the room and witnessed the expression of a very shocked, wide-eyed, young ruler. For such a stubborn, demanding, royal, young woman, Elaan seemed so child-like.

"How dare you walk into my room uninvited!"

"Firstly, this is not your room. You are borrowing it from Uhura. Secondly, as I have told you, I am in command on this ship; therefore I can step into any room I please. I am also tired of arguing with a spoiled brat."

Elaan suddenly remembered what the Captain had said about spoiled brats, but did not know what a spanking was.

"I am now going to introduce Your Glory to that ancient Earth custom."

Elaan started backing up. She did not know why, but the Captain's expression made her do so. Elaan did not realize that she had backed herself into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Elaan was very nervous.

"Oh, just showing you that old custom." Kirk commented with a raised eyebrow.

Kirk grabbed Elaan's wrist and began dragging her back into the bedroom being mindful of being bitten again.

"You will be put to death for touching me Captain!"

Kirk rolled his eyes as he was preparing for the task at hand. "It will be worth your attempt for what I am about to do."

"You cannot touch one from the royal house."

"Oh, I assure you that the part I touch is not that royal."

Elaan was soon pulled across the lap of the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise still not familiar with the concept until she felt the first swat.

"You will not bite anyone again. You will not stab or order the death of anyone while you are on this ship. You will not throw things or complain about your accommodations again. You will allow someone to teach you what is needed." Kirk related these demands to Elaan as he swatted her backside.

Elaan had been outraged at the beginning of the spanking. As the heat began to build in her backside, Elaan began to tear up. Crying was not one of her faults. She found it a weakness unless she was trying to trap an unsuspecting man to do her biding.

"Now, I am going to ask you again. Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Ow! Yes Captain!"

"Good. We are almost done." With that said, Kirk pulled Elaan's pants and undergarment down and began swatting very quickly and with much force. Elaan really began to cry. It amazed her at how what was explained to her as a child's punishment could reduce her to a sniveling young one.

Once the Captain let her up, he pulled her into a hug. Elaan wasn't sure how to react to that.

"It is part of the ancient Earth custom. After a spanking, the one chastised receives aftercare. A hug is part of that."

There were only the sounds of sniffing for a while as Kirk held Elaan in his arms.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." Elaan spoke into Kirk's shirt as she enjoyed the comfort. Being in charge did not allow her much of this sort of comfort.

The Captain could see that Elaan was somewhat sorry for what she had done, but was still leery of her actions. After all, she really did not want to marry the one she was promised to. Kirk felt sorry for Elaan. This had been a very stressful time for her. She was being shipped off to marry someone she hated and all in the name of diplomacy. "I accept your apology. It is over now. I will ask Spock to continue your lessons since you feel that there is nothing I can teach you.

Rubbing her backside, Elaan smiled. She thought of the fact that Kirk had just taught her what a spanking was. "Oh, I believe you just taught me something. _**Captain, there is**_ *another thing* _ **you can teach me."**_

 _ **"No, no, you were right the first time: there's nothing I can teach you; there's nothing you do not know."**_ Kirk thought about the fact that he had just taught her not to misbehave around him, but didn't voice that. Maybe a little reverse psychology would help keep peace during this diplomatic time.

 _ **"I don't know how to make people like me."**_ Elaan gazed into Kirk's eyes with tears in hers.

"If you want to make people like you, you have to treat people the way you want to be treated. It is another ancient Earth custom called The Golden Rule." Kirk smiled at Elaan.

Elaan rubbed her backside. "Another ancient custom?"

Kirk smiled again. "Yes, but this one doesn't have to be so painful." He went on to explain. He could still see tears in Elaan's eyes. Kirk was a sucker for a woman's tears.

*** The Captain felt sorry for Elaan and wiped her tears away. Of course, this is where he was taken over by her tears and had to fight his feelings in order to save his ship and crew. Of course, the great Captain Kirk did what no other man could…. ***


End file.
